Intramural trainees being supported this year include: (1) postdoctoral trainees in bioengineering and the physical sciences through the NIH postdoctoral Intramural Research and Training Award (IRTA) program for US citizens, and the NIH postdoctoral Visiting Fellow program for foreign nationals; (2) clinical fellows through the Clinical Translational Research Fellowship Program in collaboration with the Department of Radiology and Imaging Sciences in the Clinical Center, NIH; 3) pre-doctoral trainees through the NIH Postbaccalaureate IRTA program; (4) graduate students through the Graduate Partnership Programs; (5) undergraduate trainees through the NIH/NIBIB Bioengineering Summer Internship Program (BESIP) for college students between their junior and senior years, who receive degrees in bioengineering or biomedical engineering. These programs train scientists from the pre-baccalaureate to the post-doctoral and clinical fellowship levels.